ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chocobo Raising Guide/Archive 1
Day 1 Earth time or vana'diel time? --Ayrlie 24 August 2006, 00:18 (CDT) ---- The days for chocobo raising is Earth time, 24 hours from when you traded the egg. Each 24 hours you get a report, and it tells you how many Earth days it has been. --Svak 12:29, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Egg to chick I was hoping only 3 days. but man how many days are we going to have a stupid egg! Ferine 23:51, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Day three passed, no eggs hatched. I'm betting a week.--Svak 01:04, 25 August 2006 (EDT) I thought SE had said 30-90 days. --Aelis 01:09, 25 August 2006 (EDT) ---- 30 days is for the full life. The egg should hatch soon. friend of mine said his just hatched, but honestly, I don't trust him half as much as I can delete the numerous "prank" viruses he sent me. --Feba 17:36, 25 August 2006 (EDT) Updating am updating this on a daily basis as my chick grows. as well adding what options are added on each phase and what they do. if you find any thing i miss feel free to add. Ferine 19:12, 25 August 2006 (EDT) Feed It seems like there are a lot of things to feed a Chocobo. (At least the NPC in the stables makes it sound like there is a lot.) Should there be a section for the different feeds and the effects of each? --Rokaa 10:58, 26 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I agree a page with all the feed will be usefull. As well as all efects and what the total increase/decrease each food gives for each. Ferine 01:42, 28 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Have moved the additions of feed to their own seperate page. Ferine 13:44, 28 August 2006 (EDT) Care plans? Does anyone know or have any information on wether or not setting all four plas to something different matters?--Aelis 01:39, 27 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Currently the only thing setting all 4 plans would do is allow you to go away for a couple days and not worry about what your chocobo is having done to it. you can change them on a day to day basis if you want or you can set up a system and then just walk away. Ferine 01:42, 28 August 2006 (EDT) Making friends When your chocobo makes friends with the trainer's chocobo you might meet them again for a second time, and the third time you get a chocobo story key item. There are 5 stories in the .dats, each corresponding to 1 of the 5 stables (including Al Zahbi I believe) I think. --Jopasopa 09:16, 27 August 2006 (EDT) My chocobo meet another on it's first walk, and nothing since then. Sorry, but this is random.--Feba 13:28, 27 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Have you personaly had this effect happen or is this what you have heard?. if you know this for a fact then add it to the Go on a Walk page Ferine 01:43, 28 August 2006 (EDT) ---- After approx. 4-5 walks with my choco, we bumped into the San d'Orian Trainer and his Chocobo, "Air." I'm not sure what the effect of this was, there was no new option in the care menu or care plans (not that I saw anyway). I'm guessing events may happen sporadically, or that friendship will be more involved in the adolescent phase. --Tadekatsu 06:51, 28 August 2006 (EDT) My chocobo has yet to have that event while going on a short walk, and I've done it 3-4 times each day depending on remaining energy. Also, I did get the event that it was crying at night and such. When I obtained the white handkerchief, I just zoned out, then came back to the chocobo npc, and it was done. I didn't have to go through any waiting period.--Anjiru 21:21, 28 August 2006 (EDT) ---- On about seventh day I've actually had a second event occur with the San d'Orian Trainer. He said something along the lines of, "It's good to see you out walking your chocobo." if I recall correctly. --Rokaa 00:47, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Day 13 was my second event with the Bastokan Trainer. I received the story key item. Mcdermr 12:45, 4 September 2006 (EDT) It apears to occur anywhere between the 2->5th meeting. Ferine 19:45, 4 September 2006 (EDT) hankerchief you do not have to wait a day. i did it and just zoned and he took it back. Ferine 23:28, 28 August 2006 (EDT) I zoned and came back and nothing happened. After game midnight, it worked. My chocobo is currently under that bug where it won't wake up from resting, however.--Timon of Athens 02:33, 30 August 2006 (EDT) Chocobo Whistle The item to call the chocobo is the Chocobo Whistle, with a recast of 5 minutes. The NPCs hint at a quest involving the leader of Vana'diel Chocobo Society. --Devious 8/21/06 Illness Regarding illness, my choco was taken I'll the day before last, and Tokopekko Wildgrass was recommended by Hantalion. Unfortunatly I couldn't locate any straight away, however when I returned a day later the little guy was back to full health with no intervention on my behalf. Can't say if this has had any perminant effect. --Barrington 07:02, 30 August 2006 (EDT) I would like to add the observation that on day 7 my chocobo was taken ill, day 11, it has recovered with the help of some bedrest. So apparently chocobos do have a natural immune system to fight off some infections. --BobTheGreat 22:56, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Resting Are we sure that no being able to wake the choco up while resting is a bug? It seems intentional to me. --Barrington 07:07, 30 August 2006 (EDT) Its been asleep the past 3 chocobo raising days, and I had set the plan to be only one. Its energy bar is also completely empty. A GM was contacted, was informed to be a "Known Issue". See Talk:Rest --Timon of Athens 11:51, 30 August 2006 (EDT) ---- At this time as we don't know the exact requirments for the glitch to activate i just put a warning on the rest page about putting your chocobo to rest. ALso what was put on the main page about resting is incorect. my chocobo went to sleep for 2 days, when it had 0 energy. and woke up just fine! Ferine 13:46, 30 August 2006 (EDT) ok we all know that there is the glitch in the resting. that's why i've added it to the rest page. can people PLEASE stop adding it to hte main page! Ferine 19:10, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Day 10 i just put regulare notes for day 10 but i recieved a 2nd cutsceen in which it said "Your chocobo seems pretty perky today. It should respond to anything you give it" Is this just random one, or is it a day 10 cutsceen or have people experienced it before. unfortunatly the people i usualy confer with are not on today so please tell me your day 10 experiences Ferine 21:53, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- For me was the same cutscene than for you, Ferine. I saw it last night but i haven't found this web 'til this morning :P RE-EDIT : I don't know what to give to my chocobo to make it respond >_< Vinas 1 / 09 / 2006 13:43 (GMT+1) ---- I got that too on day 10. But my friend's chocobo was perky on day 9. Also, my chocobo was sick on day 9. --Jopasopa 09:07, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I also noticed on day 10. that my chocobo has a personality for the first time. it is "ill tempered making it ideal for military use" anyone else have this happen. and if so on what day? Ferine 14:20, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- It is day 13 and my chocobo is perky but with no personality "making it easy to care for" Also, it would be nice to list the different affection levels of the chick. I know right now I'm at "It regards you as a parent" --Lordelven 21:48, 3 September 2006 (EDT) My chocobo did not seem perky, or gain a personality on day 10. --Feba 18:52, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Ok i've changed the wording to "may". Ferine 01:26, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah, I'm all the way to Day 11 and have no personality yet. --Aelis 02:07, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I removed the "personality link" As it aparently is ao ne day only thing, that happens randomly after what seems to be the 8th day. untill more concrete inforation is added i'm removing the personality. Ferine 03:13, 2 September 2006 (EDT) Times? I have to wonder if the Vana'diel time at the time you are doing things with your chocobo on a walk has anything to do with some of the additional scenes you get for it. --Aelis 02:09, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I personly havn't found any but i havn't been looking either. Ferine 03:14, 2 September 2006 (EDT) Yeah, I haven't been looking either, but occoured to me that it MIGHT be easier to bump into someone if it wasn't random,. but rather that someone was out wandering about at a certain time. --Aelis 03:35, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Well youre more then welcome to test it out. if you wan't i can supply my walk details and tell ya when i run into somone. Ferine 14:01, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Has anyone run into someone again AFTER receiving the story? --Lordelven 23:24, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- People have encountered them several times after they got the story. My friend encountered them a total of 5 times. On the 4th and 5th time the say the same thing but they seem to mess up and they tell you to take care of their chocobo. --Jopasopa 23:26, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Just got my story. Watersday - 21:00 --Rokaa 02:15, 4 September 2006 (EDT) Your chocobo should be receptive to anything you give it.. ---- I wanted to start a list of items people have tried to give to their chocobo. I've tried giving it crystals, a carnation, San d'Orian Grapes, Puk Wing(not sure why lol), Melon Pie --Lordelven 23:32, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I have received speculation that this is a great time to give your chocobo stat increasing food. So I gave it a Vomp Carrot and some other type of expensive green that I can't remember its name. It was the sweet one. We'll see if that does anything.--Lordelven 08:25, 4 September 2006 (EDT) Has anyone tried worms? I mean, the Chocoguys even say this : :Gonija: Using worms as feed can have a variety of effects. They might look disgusting, but their effectiveness is not to be ignored! For example, a Cupid Worm will dramatically increase your chocobo's affection, and a Gregarious Worm will restore its energy. But watch out for the side effects... Give the chocobo a worm at the wrong time, and all your effort could come to nothing... The most curious of all the worms is the Parasite Worm. At first it may not seem to have any effect, but looks are deceiving. (Boldness added by me)--Timon of Athens 04:55, 5 September 2006 (EDT) Sorry about that last edit Ferine, Sorry about that last edit, I didn't realize that info was on the sub-page. ;) --Kal 12:38 (PDT) September 3rd, 2006 NP i'm getting used to people here being used to one page of solid data. i prefer an organaized link based guide. so make sure to check all links before adding data :P Ferine 16:37, 3 September 2006 (EDT) affection this time around my chocobo was at "regards as parent" the entire time so i'm actually unaware of any of the other levels of affection. on my 2nd chocobo there is alot of stuff that i will be trying. Info I've posted most info I know on the forums, check my last post there. It has information on what stats the foods give etc. ---- ah i don't read the forum so that's proboly it :P Ferine 12:36, 4 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Hey how about throw up a link here on the talking page to your forum so it is easy to refer to and helps ferine keep up to date on stat findings. No point in reproducing the same info again when it can be linked.--Lordelven 18:47, 4 September 2006 (EDT) New info! Ok check this out. Ever since my chick hatched, and before I've been doing lots of care. when it was an egg i watched it a lot. And I've (short) walked him 3 times everytime the stamina has gone back up (daily roll over) Well today, my chick is still nice and perky and I haven't gotten any other special messages. But when I walked the chick twice she was already down around 1/4 stamina. Instead of 1/2 like normal. So it seems I've put so much care into the bird that stamina is affected finally as it is specified by the trainer. I'm going to try not caring for her as much over the next few days and see if the stamina gets better. Anyone else seen this effect at all? --Lordelven 21:35, 6 September 2006 (EDT) cleanup I unno if we have a way to clean this up abit? iunno make another archive with all these. or do we just delete it or how does it work? there are getting to be lots of comments on here. or do we just keep letting it grow and grow and grow? Ferine 19:17, 7 September 2006 (EDT) :I archived everything through 9/5/2006 ... use the link above to access the archived talk page; however, any new discussion regarding items in the archive should go here. --Sykes 12:16, 8 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Thankyou taht's perfect! Ferine 18:05, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Waking up I removed the comment on taht as that did not occur to me or any of my other sources (everything i put here is not just my experience. i get information from 4 people and then descide if it's a random event or a specific day one). Ferine 18:08, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Unless this is because of your chocobo being asleep. If you got this cutsceen after your chocobo awoke. this may be something that should go under Rest. Can anyone else mention if they have seen this cutscene and when they recieved it. as well was your chocobo under rest before this happened? Ferine 18:08, 8 September 2006 (EDT) request Can i please ask that people let me get the initial edit in. thanks i have a system of how i like to do this guide and if it's posible can i make the main edits? Ferine 16:59, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Adolescent Results in a cutscene (I met three Humes in Tahrongi Canyon). After this is complete, the care option Compete against Others is unlocked. The picture on the right shows my chocobo, with white tips to its crest and tail feathers. The chocobo I met in the above mentioned cutscene had black tips to these feathers. I believe this will be an indication of the breed of chocobo (Taken from Main Page From an Edit by: Cerwin) ---- I removed that addition about the chocoguys saying 1 month. because 1) we don't know if it means exactly one month or on average one month. 2) we do not know if there might be Some time as an adult before we can ride it. untill we have evolved to the adult and can ride i feel leaving "unknown at this time" is more applicable Ferine 02:40, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- As well if you notice the last 3 care options are not in game yet. either these are only available after it becomes an adult. OR there is another phase between adolescent and Adult. ---- On Day 22, I got a message saying "Your chocobo seems to have more zest for life nowadays." But nothing has changed under "Check your chocobo's current status." This may be common on everyone, or not. I've also been racing and reading a lot...which may have created this.--Lordelven 21:24, 12 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Ok i havn't seen that cutscene yet. Anyone else, any reports on any changes in stats, or other. increased responce to food? Ferine 02:41, 13 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Today i got my chocobo is bored. did anyone else get that today/get it yet? Ferine 01:02, 14 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I've also had the "zest for life" message. I wonder if this is one of the "special" times to feed worms to the chocobo??? I believe I had the bored message the other day (Day20?). He was restless and was moving around lots, zopago recommended racing him, so i did. Today I took a regular walk (konschtat highlands) and met hantileon and his chocobo air, which resulted in a cutscene of BraveDuke and Air becoming friends! Mcdermr 01:11, 14 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I've gotten a change in stat. Strength is now Substandard. It seems like you have to really focus on a particular training regime to increase a particular stat. And it seems that food plays a small role in helping stats grow. Vomp Carrots must lean more towards Strength than it does Endurance since Strength went to Substandard and Endurance is still Poor. I'm currently putting my chocobo through the Carrying Packages Care option for 2 days. If this changes it's stats in any way, I'll let you guys know. Nalcon 22:00, 16 September 2006 (PDT) :: Actually i disagree, mine got substandard endurance from feeding it a vomp carrot and str was still poor. Ferine 14:29, 16 September 2006 (EDT) :: Hmm... this might be due to the type of breed of chocobo? SquareEnix did hint at that. Nalcon 20:30, 16 September 2006 (PDT) Color I'm thinking that you get a different color tip of feathers based on where you raise it. I raised mine in Windurst and she has white tipped feathers. --Pinkfae 22:23, 10 September 2006 (EDT) ---- My Buddy also had a white chocobo in windurst. but in a screenshot submited by another member. (in the compete thread) i saw he had a chocobo with blue/purple tips. so that makes that theory a little less likely. but i still belive that we can not make any assumptions on the color tips untill we see the adult's. Ferine 00:10, 12 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Mine is a white feather chocobo... and have raised it in Bastok Vinas 20:15, 12 September 2006 (GMT+1) ---- Mine is white and is raised in San D'Oria --Lordelven 16:33, 14 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah, I'm pretty sure that birthplace has absolutely nothing to do with color. MIne was raised in Sandy and has white tipped feathers. --Aelis 04:20, 16 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I can pretty much say that it doesn't matter where you raise the chocobo cause I have one raised in Bastok with black tips. Nalcon 12:21, 17 September 2006 (PDT) Mine's Dark blue with white tips, now adult, I think it is random. ---- I highly doubt it has anything to do with your naton to determin what color you wind up with. I think it maters what training you gave it as a chick because your chocobo color is determind once your chocobo is mid aged. For example if you gave your chocobo a lot of carrot broth and gave it a load of walks that you will wind up with a black chocobo. Unlucky me I noticed this once my chocobo already was mid aged and tried to buff him up but nothing happend so I have a normal chocobo no because I gave it the basic care plan while it was a chick. Well people, what do you think? ~Gale 11:45, 10 October 2006 (PDT) ---- I truly would like a white chocobo with any kind of extra coloring. Anyone know what they did to get it white. My armor is black and thought it look badass with a white chocobo.--Pables 15:35, 4 December 2006 (EST) Captialization and Chocobo Pages Alright, as we all know, our pages are normally capitalized. I didn't pay attention the beginning and now this has gotten out of controls. All of the Chocobo Pages that are uncapitalized need to be capitalized and I will ask that any new ones that are made to be made with capital letters. Chris and I were talking about it, he was leaning towards changing them all when these guides were finished but in all honesty, that could take a long time considering the growth rate of Chocobos... So please, in the future make these new pages with all Capital Letters. I am going to start moving the name of the pages to the Capital letters so that we are consistent in this. If you see an uncapitalized link feel free to change it to capital letters and if I miss any let me know. Once all non-capitalized links are deleted and changed to the right lettering I will delete the redirects so any help you can give to fix this would be appreciated!! Thank you! --Nynaeve 08:49, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Thanks, Nynaeve! This was starting to bug me. --Enfield 10:25, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- If you think it was bugging you - imagine what it was doing to me. hehe... I was about to have a spazasm over here if I had to see one more uncapitalized page.. lol... Im glad its not just me =D --Nynaeve 13:21, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- some of them i have not capitalized because in game the options themselves are not capitalized. i thought we were suposed to be as close ot the game as posible. i guess i was wrong Ferine 19:00, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- If you haven't noticed... All of Wiki is Capitalized. We have made the Item and the other pages all Capitalized as a rule of thumb by this point even if the in game item is say Titanicus earring, we call it Titanicus Earring here. --Nynaeve 19:05, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I always thought of it like this: The titles of the page have to be capitalized so it is a nice title. Exceptions to this may be, say if the artwork of that particular item has specific rules to capitalizing (however, the wiki format will always have the first letter capitalized I believe). However, these options are not capitalized in-game because these are not titles but rather answers to the trainer when the ask what you want to do. --Jopasopa 19:09, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Do we follow capitalization rules on key items though correct? Ferine 19:46, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah... Why are there uncapitalized Key Items out there? --Nynaeve 19:48, 11 September 2006 (EDT) Sub pages I personaly think we do not need a screenshot of every option from every city. just one generic one will suffice. do you agree or should we have one of each or should we even have any at all? Ferine 17:53, 12 September 2006 (EDT) Multiple Cutscenes I'm not sure where to add it myself, but I think it's useful info: If you skip a day of checking on your chocobo, the NPC will display that days cutscene, along with any day since then. it's done based on your plan, for example if you set your chocobo to do thingA for 12-15, thingB for 15-16 and thingc for 16-19, it will show that in the log and cutscenes ya as i live a busy life i've seen that. i didn't hink it needed mentioning though. any other thoughts on weter to mention or not? ---- I think its worth mentioning, since this IS a guide that you won't miss them if you're not around. --Aelis 16:36, 17 September 2006 (EDT) :: I might add it when i revamp the guide after my chocobo is done growing up. The guide will be going through a very large revamp at that time. Ferine 22:29, 17 September 2006 (EDT) Adult Well Mine is yellow. Happened on the 29th day. And is still poor in all categories. But it said that it had very strong legs in the initial cutscene. Also, my chocobo has never lost a race. --Lordelven 21:26, 19 September 2006 (EDT) ---- It says that for all people (strong legs) mine is substandard in str/endurance. my buddys is Substandard STR and A bit deficent Endurance. From some informal calculations stolen from BG it seems that lvl 1 (poor) = 25% chocobo run speed (walk speed)/ 15 min. lvl 50%/ 20 min lvl 3 = 75%/25min lvl 4 100%/30min exct up to lvl 8(asuming) 200%/60 min Mine is a black chocobo (had black tips) from what i've gatherd having color tips gives you a small chance of getting that color. NOT guaranteed. Ferine 21:36, 19 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Can somone get me a picture of an adult yellow chocobo to keep with consitancy of the images on the mainpage. i have a black one do i don't wana post the black one. Also people have asked for images of the other chocobos and with the revamped paige, it was just to long with the thumbs. so is there a way to make a gallery or something useing the pictures we already have in here? Ferine 19:06, 21 September 2006 (EDT) ---- On day 64, i got the message : chocobo's growth seems to have stabilized. The animal has developed quite a distinguished air. --Alexarchos 23:07, 24 October 2006 (EDT) New guide look Please post coments on how you think the new guide looks. I will be doing more editing as i work through information and come up with a better way to set things up Ferine 22:17, 19 September 2006 (EDT) In Love Just got This message on Day 30. "Your chocobo seems to have its head in the clouds lately...it must be in love" Anyone else? I thought maybe with one of the friends she has met in the walks. Tried going on walks but no friends showed up. If anyone else has gotten this please post it.--Lordelven 22:27, 20 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I personaly havn't had this cutscene. hrm i dunno have you gotten a choco card or tried breeding yet? Ferine 23:13, 20 September 2006 (EDT) :I bred mine (and got an egg, but I'll wait for natural retirement till I start raising that), my Chocobo is still lovesick. And the game treats it as sickness, I just don't know what to do against to treat it. --Samsara 17:15, 21 September 2006 (EDT) ---- No, I have not gotten a card. I wonder if it is telling me this because it is the oppurtune time to breed her...i dunno..but I'm not ready to lol. She's poor in all stats. But it is 2 days in a row with the same status...not sure how to fix it.--Lordelven 21:59, 21 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I got a chococard and a honey moon card. Anyone have a chococard (n) on asura they want to match up? I've already paid the 5k for the honeymoon. hehe father of the bride ;) Let me know cuz I want my chocobo to get better hopefully.--Lordelven 13:19, 24 September 2006 (EDT) ---- My chocobo, yellow / male, has been love sick for a number of days. I didn't get a card, but plan on mating him with a friend soon. I have no clue as to how to fix this other then let time pass and make him get over it...but that seems mean. I haven't had to scold him once, since he's a good boy, but maybe that'll wack it out of him...again, mean. ; ; If anyone figures out how to fix this, please tell us! --Svak 08:46, 26 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Scolding doesn't work. Have already bred her..we'll see if it changes. By the way, San dorian carrots are still unknown as to their properties. I wanted to lay out that I have fed my bird those carrots from day 1 and every single day and day 2 after becoming an adult she was already in love. Possible it makes them want to breed. Anyone else feed their bird a lot of san d'orian carrots?--Lordelven 21:14, 26 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I haven't fed mine San. Carrots everyday, but he sure did get a lot of them. I think it was the second or third day after he became an Adult before he was love sick, and still is. I haven't checked today, I will soon, but I doubt any change. --Svak 21:05, 27 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yea looks like a trend. I think I'll completely stop feeding them to her. See if it goes away. I'll report back.--Lordelven 22:20, 27 September 2006 (EDT) ---- has anyone tried doin a walk where they have a friend. to see if maybe they get a new cutsceen? Ferine 00:34, 29 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yes I did this first thing Ferine, although I have yet to run into an OLD friend though...--Lordelven 12:18, 30 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I gave my Chocobo a Celerity Salad and the next day it was cured and no longer in Love -- Beron 30th September 2006 Too bad my chocobo isn't worth 200k lol --Lordelven 23:16, 30 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Oh dang, forgot to post this lol. Ya, my choco got over it the other day :D --Svak 02:28, 3 October 2006 (EDT) ---- I also gave my chocobo San. Carrots every day and have only wond up with a love sick chocobo first day it became an adult. I'm deffidenately convinced that it makes your chocobo want to reproduce like a rabbit. Oh well. ~Gale 11:55, 10 Octoberer 2006 (PDT) ---- Mine also fell in love (and I never fed him san. carrots, so it's not related to that), but after 5-6 days I got the following message: Pulonono: it seems your chocobo was in love! Now it seems cheerful again and it's eating like there's no tomorrow, so I guess things are back to normal. I don't know if it might be a good time to breed them or not, but it seems that it passes without doing anything after a few days. --KatTaliesyn 13:45, 23 October 2006 (PDT) Long Walk Cutscene I just took my chocobo on a long walk in jugner forest and ran into Dietmund. Same guy I think from the beastmaster quest. He makes some statements about not making the same mistakes he did by not caring for his chocobo. Not sure if multiple encounters gets you a story yet. I'm betting so..but long walks take up so much energy i don't get to do them often --Lordelven 12:52, 24 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Ran into Brutus on my Long Walk and made a new friend. I wish there was a menu somewhere in the game that would list your friends.--Lordelven 12:18, 30 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I ran into Brutus on the Long Walk after my chocobo made a new friend the day before and i got a new story, Story of a curious chocobo. I'm raising my chocobo from Bastok.--Alexarchos 18:36, 5 October 2006 (EDT) Energy I just started raising a chocobo, and I don't understand yet how they recover energy, or what happens if you tire them out to 0 energy. Could you add a section about that? --Valyana 12:13, 27 September 2006 (EDT) Retirement? I got the following message from Pulonono today: "You did a really super job raising this chocobo! Its abilities have reached their peak!" Doesn't bode well form me, doesn't it, my stats are deficient, deficient, poor, poor after all. --Samsara 16:49, 3 October 2006 (EDT) I believe the developers have stated that it will likely take several generations to get a chocobo equal to what you can rent? --Aelis 18:50, 3 October 2006 (EDT) It's a day anouncment. What it means is unknown at this moment in time Well I retired my Chocobo Today. It was a sad event. But there was a really cool little cutscene showing the chocobo as a baby, teenager, and then an adult. Also, after the cutscene I received my VCS Registration Card AND a Mog House Furnishing. I got a Yellow VCS Plaque. It hangs on the wall and has STG: 1 for earth. --Lordelven 09:48, 7 October 2006 (EDT) I went ahead and retired mine after I got the "reached its peak" message, thinking that it could no longer raise its stats, BUT right after I did that, my girlfriend who got her choco at the same time checked hers and found that one of her stats had gone up a few days AFTER the message. So it does seem that you are still able to raise chocobo stats AFTER this message and it is NOT a sign that it is time to retire. And yes, the cutscene for retirement was very sad, they made me feel very guilty for it, showing flashbacks to the choco as a baby and such--EndrilRM 8:08, 9 October 2006 (EDT) Day 130, AutumnDancer was forced to go to the farms. Elfi Wolfe 02:46, 29 December 2006 (EST) Mine retired day 129, are you sure you got the day right? --Toksyuryel 14:06, 29 December 2006 (EST) : When you get a report on a chocobo, you get it for the previous day. Do you get the report on your egg's day 1 when you first turn it in? No, you get it the next day. Thus, if you get the report for day 129, it's currently day 130. The same is true for all the other milestones. Your chocobo doesn't become an adolescent on day 19. It's actually day 20 when it happens. I will grant that it can be misleading unless you actually think about it. --Techno 14:12, 29 December 2006 (EST) :: But even when you think about it that way, it still works out to 129 days, because nothing actually happens for the 130th day. You only get 129 days worth of actually raising in. It doesn't show you the report the "first day" because a day has not actually passed yet. But it can be confusing still. --Toksyuryel 14:20, 29 December 2006 (EST) ::: Yes, you may only get 129 days of raising in, but that doesn't change the fact that retirement doesn't happen until Day 130. --Techno 14:24, 29 December 2006 (EST) breeding help some owners won't post their stats about chocobos that they intend on breeding. if you are looking for owners that are willing to breed chocobos, you might want to search online at Chocobo Matchmaker or one of the known FFXI-related forums. I try to keep my current chocobos listed, but either the chocobo isn't ready to breed yet or I have other plans that prohibit me from trading cards. I only get chococards if people ask. --Ayrlie, 00:39, 29 October 2006 (CST) Lost Chick While taking my Chick out for a walk in Ronfaure, he found someone's lost Chick. Hantileon told me to try and find the owner in the places people normally walk thier chocobos. Does this mean I have to talk to every NPC in Ronfaure, Gustaberg, Saruta, La Thiene, Konschtat, Tahrongi, Jugner, Pashhow, and Meriphataud? Or does anyone know which specific NPC(s) it might be? --Hawkfangor 17:47, 19 December 2006 (EST) I just found the owner of the chick after getting 3 clues. Mithra (From Pulonono on short walk), Name begins with K (Brutus from long walk) and is a Hunter(From Pulonono on short walk. NPC Kapeh Myohrye K-7. I obtained story key item "A diligent Chocobo" which teaches Treasure Hunter. --Cybilcora 20:36, 30 December 2006 (EST) Breeding the same Chocobos I just bred the same chocobos two times using the same plan, they got bred on different days (forgot when), the breeding resulted in two different eggs, lets see how they turn out. --Samsara 16:07, 28 December 2006 (EST) Caitsith Request I don't know if this is the right place, but I've tried various forums with no responces. If anyone on caitsith has a green chocobo, I would like to buy a card. Please help me out. Name is Tarage Thank you very much.--Tarage 03:28, 2 January 2007 (EST)